The invention relates to an electronic sewing machine, and more particularly relates to a stitch function switching system for such a kind of sewing machine, in which a single operating element is operated to switch the sewing machine from one stitching function to another, especially to enlarge the field of the stitching function of the sewing machine.
According to the conventional electronic sewing machine, the stitch control data are electronically stored to control the stitch forming instrumentalities of the sewing machine to produce a selected pattern of predetermined stitch coordinates. The sewing machine is optionally operated to an automatic or a manually adjustable stitching condition of a selected pattern to produce a predetermined pattern or a modified pattern of the stitches enlarged or reduced with a specific proportional constant on the basis of the selected data of pattern. Such an electronic sewing machine has, as well known, stitching functions each made effective by manual adjusting operations, and therefore such a sewing machine requires so many operating elements in a limited space of the sewing machine. The sewing machine of the type is generally complex with the so many operating elements, and is difficult in operation for selecting a desired one of the stitch functions.